


Far From Over

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Family Series [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Garmadon is a Good Dad, Kai is a Worried Bro, Lloyd Has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pythor is Grumpy, Recovery, The Overlord Hates Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Lloyd is recovering from the traumatic experience of when Scales nearly killed him, but, with his father mended himself, it's going fairly well. But something else else has awoken and is furious with the outcome of that time. He will stop at nothing till the Green Ninja is defeated and putty in his hands, and, in process, another old foe is stirred.Read Family first otherwise you will be extremely lost and confused.





	1. Chapter 1

          Lloyd could barely stand. His lungs burned. The Venge Stone chains holding him up seemed to drain his energy; like he had any to spare.

          Suddenly, Scales was in front of him, appearing out of thin air. The snake waved a poisoned dagger in the captured Ninja’s face.

          “Hold ssstill, little one.”

          He vanished. Lloyd’s heart began to race, thumping in his chest. He knew what was coming. That didn’t make it any less tolerable. If anything, it made it worse.

          His back arched as the blade tore through his skin, branding him with the mark of the Hypnobrai Serpentine tribe. A scream escaped his lips as a sound like a gong echoed through his skull.

          Lloyd bolted upright in bed, breathing hard, his heart beating wildly.

          “Wake up, wake up, my pupils! It’s Wednesday, which means sunrise exercises!”

          Sensei Wu entered the Ninja’s room, banging on his gong, while, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane all groaned in unison.

          The Green Ninja just sat in his bed. He needed to calm down. He was safe, on the Bounty. His father was good, and Scales was dead.

          The scars on his back stretched as he finally climbed out of bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his uncle watching him, concern only half-hidden on his face.

          Lloyd made his way towards the closets in the back of the room, performing Spinjitzu to quickly change out of his striped pajamas into his Ninja suit.

          Even that simple act of agility taxed him. It had only been six months since his rescue. Only five of those months was he awake. The magical month-long healing process had done a lot, but it wasn’t a cure-all. The marks of the Hypnobrai and Constrictai were still there, permanently. Of all the things Scales had done to him, those were the worst, the ones he wished the most would go away.

          Physically, he was fine. Mentally, he was a mess. Every night, he had the same nightmare. Every night, Scales was branding him. The Hypnobrai General may be dead and gone, but he haunted Lloyd constantly.

          Lloyd was aware, though he tried to ignore it, that the Ninja, even his uncle and Nya, still tip-toed around him, like they were afraid they’d break him. Sure, he had been through a lot. He had been tortured and held ransom by the Serpentine. But he wasn’t fragile. He wasn’t made of glass, like the slightest push would send him toppling over the edge and shatter him.

          He followed Sensei Wu, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane single file to the deck. Before he left the room, he took a deep breath.

          _I’m safe._


	2. Chapter 2

          “Swooping crane!”

          The five Ninja got into formation. The stretches were easy; a warm-up that didn’t strain Lloyd too much. They never were hard, even when he was little. Of course, they could always do this when they normally got up. Lloyd had a sneaking suspicion his uncle just liked the excuse to wake them up ridiculously early.

          “Pinching crab!”

          The whole hour of sunrise exercises, Lloyd was lost in thought. He ignored the other Ninja’s idle talk. He couldn’t stop thinking about his nightmare. It seemed too good to be true that he was home after what he’d been through, like _this_ was the nightmare, some twisted dream, and he’d wake up back in those chains underground, Scales laughing at him as he tortured him.

          “Alright! We are done for now. Go get some breakfast. I believe it was my brother’s turn to make it.”

          The Ninja all raced off. Once he had been cured, Garmadon had turned out to be a surprisingly good cook. Also, another plus side to that fact, whenever his father cooked breakfast, that meant it was Zane’s turn to make dinner.

          Lloyd made his way slowly into the dining room, the rest of the Ninja way ahead of them. He was tired, even though he had practically just woken up. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice someone else coming down the stairs until he ran into them.

          “Oh, sorry father. I didn’t see you.” He tried to move past the older man, but Garmadon stopped him.

          “Another nightmare, son?” His father’s eyes were full of concern. Lloyd sighed.

          “Every night, Dad.” Without warning, the Green Ninja began to tear up. “I-I-I know Scales is gone; you killed him, b-but I can’t get him out of my head, like e-even after he’s dead, he s-still w-wants to torture me.”

          Garmadon pulled Lloyd into a hug. “It’s alright, Lloyd. We’ll figure this out. You’ll get through it.” The former Dark Lord held him out at arm’s length, a small smile on his face. “Trust me. Of all of us here on this ship, you are the strongest, and not just because of your power. If anyone else had to go through what you did, it be impossible for them to come out on top. They’d have cracked long ago.”

          “I thought I did.” Lloyd’s voice was small.

          “Yes, but you mended them. The cracks are sealed, and you’re stronger for it.” Garmadon took a single step back. “Look at me! I thought nothing on this earth could reverse the damage done to me by the Great Devourer’s venom. But you did.” His father’s voice was firm, resonating with his body, making him unable to argue further. Garmadon placed a guiding hand on his son’s shoulder. “Come. It’s much too early in the morning for all this seriousness. Let’s go have breakfast, before the rest of our little family eats it all. I made French toast.”


	3. Chapter 3

          The Overlord seethed in the abysmal blackness he was forced to call home, watching the Green Ninja laugh and eat with the rest of those horrid Ninja.

          _‘That foolish Serpentine.’_ His voice echoed strangely in the void. _‘He does not realize what he has done. He has ruined_ everything. _’_

Images flashed through his mind. The Ninja trying to defeat the great Stone Warrior in the museum. The Serpentine, led by that retched Hypnobrai, reawakening the rest, locking themselves back underground.

          The Dark Island resurfacing. The Green Ninja finding the Temple of Light. The Celestial Clock striking zero. The Final Battle. The possession of Garmadon. His ultimate defeat.

          _‘Now_ none _of that will happen!’_ The Overlord was furious. Too many things were happening too fast, and just as many weren’t happening fast enough. His millennium of preparation was useless.

          _‘No matter. Now_ I _get to bend the rules a little. I must find a new host. The Final Battle_ must _begin.’_

He searched his mind for every malicious being to ever walk on Ninjago’s soil. None were suitable. None were as perfect as Garmadon had been.

          _‘Wait. Yes, you will do. You will do nicely. I like the code you live by. Only one can remain.’_


	4. Chapter 4

          Pythor was weak.

 _Very_ weak.

          And he didn’t like it.

          Wu was so _lucky_. Fate was always on the Ninja’s side. In the months since the Great Devourer had been destroyed, it was all he could do to not die. The acidic, poisonous brew of the Devourer’s insides had ruined him. His scales had gone from the majestic, deep purple of the proud Anacondrai to the stark white of an albino rat.

          When the giant snake he’d released had been reduced to nothing but piles of goo, Pythor had literally crawled away, in pain and thoroughly disgusted with himself. He was a member of the fiercest Serpentine tribe, and he’d dug himself a hole to die in.

          But death would not come. No, fate wasn’t done with him yet. For months, he hadn’t moved, agony rippling through him as he whimpered and licked his wounds.

          He’d almost been discovered by locals several times, but they never had a chance. He didn’t have the strength to hunt them, or they’d all be dead. Instead, he played mind games with them. Whenever someone came close to his hiding spot, Pythor would turn invisible, leaving only his now glowing, blood-red eyes and mouth visible and hiss at them. It amused him to see how they’d run away in terror, eyes wide and screaming. These games were the only reason why he was still sane. He was pretty sure he was a local legend, now.

          Currently, he was gnawing on a small squirrel that had gotten too curious and wandered into his den. He hated how he’d been reduced to a primitive snake, feeding off the local wildlife. He hated everything he’d become.

          _‘Pythor.’_

          He dropped the squirrel. Where had that voice come from? It had been raspy, and ancient. The thing that made his scales stand on end was the dark, sinister, evil tone it had.

          _‘I know you can hear me. Follow my voice. Come to me, my host. It’s time to let Ninjago feel your wrath, once and for all.’_

          Pythor had no idea what ‘host’ meant, but the offer of finally getting revenge on this despicable rock overruled everything else. Slowly, he crawled out of his hole, blinking in the bright light of the full moon. His eyes hadn’t seen any light in months. He stood tall in the night, his ancestral pride flowing back into his veins, his pure white scales reflecting all the light. He smiled as he set off, doing as the voice instructed.

          Pythor was back.

          And he was stronger than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

          Lloyd couldn’t help but smile and laugh all through breakfast, despite his previously foul mood.

          First of all, his father was a _god_ when it came to French toast. He didn’t even think Zane could do better. Second, Kai put on a show, and started slapping Cole, who was sitting next to him, with his pieces of toast. Cole just sat in shock for a moment while the rest of them cracked up, but then grinned widely and began to slap Kai back. Soon, everyone was slapping each other, except Garmadon, who was complaining about the waste of his French toast. But that all changed when Lloyd said “Come on, father,” and hit him full in the face.

          “Oh, it’s on, son!” And just like that, all members of the Destiny’s Bounty were engaged in the Great French Toast Slap War.

          When most of their breakfast was all over them instead of eaten, the Ninja all filed out on to the deck to begin training.

          “Alright, pupils,” Sensei Wu called. “Today, my brother will be teaching your lesson.”

          Lloyd stood straight. This was going to be interesting.

          “Today, I am going to be teaching you the Art of the Silent Fist,” Garmadon said. “To fight, without fighting.”

          “What the heck is that supposed to mean,” Kai questioned. Everyone else looked confused, too, including Lloyd. Garmadon just smirked.

          “I’ll demonstrate, if one of you would volunteer.” Lloyd rolled his eyes when none of the other four did.

          “I’ll go, father.”

          Garmadon smiled. “Thank you, Lloyd. But please, no powers. We don’t want to blow ourselves out of the sky.”

          Lloyd stepped forward. “So, uh, what do I do?”

          “Attack me.”

          “Wait, what? But I don’t want to–”

          “Attack me, son.”

          “Okay, if you say so.” He charged his father. It worried him when Garmadon didn’t move out of the way, but he didn’t slow. He’d just have to trust him.

          Just when he was about to punch the former Dark Lord, he moved out of the way at lightning speed, and Lloyd’s momentum nearly sent him straight over the railing.

          _How did he…?_

Determined not to give up, he tried again, this time using a flying sidekick. Just like before, Garmadon ducked just in time, and he crashed into the mast.

          The Green Ninja was starting to get really frustrated. _How is he doing that?_ He flew at his father, using every move he knew, and every time, Garmadon dodged at the last second, smirk still plastered to his face.

          Lloyd finally lost control. He skidded to a stop after another of his kicks was avoided and turned to face the older man. In his hand, a giant, bright green energy sphere formed, that, six months ago, would have been very difficult for him to achieve. It encased his whole body before Garmadon called out, “Easy, son. It is only a lesson.”

          Lloyd let the sphere dissipate into the air. He looked down in shame. “Sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

          Garmadon walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You let the anger take over.” His tone darkened. “I know that feeling well.”

          His father walked over to Wu. “May I borrow our father’s staff for a moment, brother?” Wu handed it over wordlessly. “You see,” Garmadon said, walking back over to the five Ninja. “The key is balance.” He placed the staff on its end, and it stood straight up, not wobbling one way or the other. “Let your opponent fight himself. Let the enemy tire himself.” He grabbed the staff and handed it back to Wu. “Now you try. Pair up. Nya,” Garmadon called up to the Bridge, “Would you like to join us and put the Bounty on autopilot for a while?”

          “Sure thing.” A second later, the six of them were in pairs. Nya versus Jay, Cole versus Zane, and Lloyd versus Kai. Once the teams were set, Garmadon shouted “Begin!” Then they were off.   

          “I’m not going to go easy on ya, kid,” Kai said.

          “I don’t expect you to,” Lloyd replied, smirking back at the Fire Ninja.

          Kai lunged at him, shouting a battle cry. The Green Ninja waited patiently, resisting the urge to charge as well. Just before Kai landed his punch, he twisted out of the way, copying his father. The Red Ninja skidded to a halt and quickly spun around to try and kick him, but again, Lloyd avoided the attack.

          Their sparring match went on for a long time, Kai throwing punches and kicks, and Lloyd weaving through every blow. It ended when Kai kicked off the mast and tried to kick him in the head, but he just ducked and Kai, surprised, twisted in mid air and landed flat on his back. Lloyd walked over and planted a foot on his chest, preventing the Fire Ninja from getting up.

          “I win,” Lloyd said, the same smirk from before they started still on his face.

          “Yeah, yeah,” Kai said, not even trying to get up, panting and sweating, “It’s your turn now.”

          “How about you take a break first.” Lloyd helped the worn-out Ninja to his feet, and they both walked over to where Garmadon and Sensei Wu were surveying the rest of the group.

          “Good job, son. That was very excellent for a first attempt,” his father praised.

          “Yeah, but you gotta hand it to Kai,” he replied, throwing an arm around the Fire Ninja. “He’s stubborn. Wouldn’t give up till I pinned him down.”

          Garmadon chuckled, then resumed watching the others. He finally called Nya and Jay’s match when the Samurai pinned the Lightning Ninja against the railing.

          “Who was on offence,” Lloyd questioned when Jay came over.

          “Nya. We’ve had three matches and she’s beat me every time. It’s not cool.”

          Kai laughed. “Jay, that’s so embarrassing. You were beaten by my sister three times?”

          Jay’s face turned bright red as Nya walked over. “Well, if you’re so confident, Kai, why don’t you fight me?”

          Kai shook his head at his sister’s request. “I couldn’t possibly fight you. You’re my little sister. I couldn’t hurt you.”

          “Who says you’ll be able to hit me?”

          Now Kai’s face turned red. “Oh, it’s on.”

          Within five seconds, though, Kai was on his stomach with Nya on top him, screaming “Ow ow ow ow ow!” while Lloyd, Jay, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu laughed. Kai trudged slowly back over to the group, holding his shoulder as Nya bounced proudly over.

          “Congratulations, Nya,” Cole said. While the two siblings were ‘fighting’, the Black Ninja and Zane’s match had ended in a tie, both Nindroid and man panting hard. “I’ve never seen someone put Kai in his place so fast. You should train with us more often.”

          “I do try.” Her words were smug, and Kai glared at her before complaining loudly.

          “I’m hungry. How long were we training for?”

          Sensei Wu glanced up. “Quite a while. The sun in almost right above us. I guess it is time for lunch.”

          “I’ll go whip up some sandwiches real quick.” As Nya wandered off to the kitchen, the Ninja all began to talk idly about anything on their mind, while the two older men listened with amused expressions.

          “Okay someone is going to have to come in and help me clean this mess up. There’s French toast all over the dining room,” the Samurai called.

          Everyone immediately looked to Kai. He was the one who started it, after all. A moment later, Kai sighed and stood up from his place on the deck. “I’m coming, Nya!”

          After the quick lunch of sandwiches, the Ninja quickly resumed training. To Lloyd, this new technique was very interesting.

          “Alright, Kai,” he said, getting back into formation. “ _Now_ it’s my turn.”

          Before the Fire Ninja could reply, Lloyd was coming at him with a kick. Kai barely had time to dodge. Blow after blow, both Ninja moved at incredible speed, Lloyd attacking with all he had, and Kai avoiding each one thrown at him.

          They had barely begun when something happened.

          Lloyd charged Kai, fist raised high, and the Red Ninja twisted his body to avoid being hit. As the Green Ninja passed, Kai’s hand grazed his back, right over his scars. He stopped dead, face draining of all color.

          “Ha! Take that, Lloyd! You haven’t been able to hit me yet!” Lloyd didn’t move. Kai’s smug expression melted into one of worry. “Hey, kid. You alright?” It was then Lloyd’s whole body seized up, and he collapsed to the deck. He barely heard Kai shouting his name. He curled into himself into a ball, shaking violently. His back burned. It felt like Scales was cutting into him all over again.

          In the back of his mind, he knew that he was okay, that this was all in his head. The scars were healed; the only remains were pale white lines across his skin. But it felt so _real._ He ignored the tiny voice telling him he was alright, and instead chose to writhe around on deck, the unbearable pain only existing in his mind. He was only slightly aware of the crowd around him. It was when he finally passed out did he relax.


	6. Chapter 6

_‘Hmmm. Interesting.’_ The Overlord watched as the Green Ninja’s body shook and twitched, clearly in pain. _‘That could be very useful. Maybe that snake did some good after all. A weakness.’_

He returned his interest back to the Anacondrai he’s selected as his host. The _last_ Anacondrai, to his understanding. All the more perfect. The snake was alone and weak. A wonderful opportunity to take advantage.

          The trait that the Overlord most admired was his intellect. The Anacondrai was smart. Combined with his ruthlessness, it was a deadly combination. It could be very useful, but also a major problem, if he discovered he was being used.

          _‘He was one of the best Anacondrai Generals in the Serpentine War,’_ the Overlord mused. _‘And he ate the remaining members of his tribe to survive when they were locked away. He realized that, together, they’d all waste away. Instead, he made sure one would survive. Only one can remain.’_

He needed a way to test this Anacondrai. He needed to see how far he would go to get revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

          Pythor picked his was across the mountains. The sun had risen hours ago, and its rays beat relentlessly against him.

          _‘Stop.’_

          He did, right on the peak. He was panting, unused to this heat and exertion from his months underground beneath the canopy of the forest.

  _‘There. Hiroshi’s Labyrinth. Make it through, and I will help you get your revenge.’_

_But that’s impossible! No one has ever made it through the Labyrinth with their sanity intact!_

_‘Make it through, and you’ll get everything you ever wanted.’_

Pythor’s desires warred with his instincts. The strange voice’s offers tempted him greatly, but the danger of the infamous jungle countered it.

          _‘What’s wrong, Pythor? Are you scared? I guess you’re weaker than I thought.’_

That made Pythor snap. He was _not_ weak! He was an Anacondrai! The fiercest, strongest, most feared Serpentine tribe! _No one_ called him weak and got away with it!

          _‘That’s the spirit.’_

          He hissed. When he finally met who this voice belonged to, they were going to see how ‘weak’ he was. His resolve set, he started down the mountain, straight into Hiroshi’s Labyrinth.


	8. Chapter 8

          Lloyd woke with a start, his nightmare replaying itself over and over again in his head. He looked around. He was back in his bed. He briefly recalled how similar this was to when he first woke up on the Bounty after his rescue.

          He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood. Using the wall to support himself, he made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, he was bombarded by Kai.

          “Lloyd, you’re awake!” The Fire Ninja had been standing outside the door. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

          “Um, yeah. I think so.” The Green Ninja placed a hand on his temple, leaning against the doorframe as support. “But, um…Why are you apologizing?”

          If it was possible, Kai’s worried expression became even more worried. “You mean you don’t remember?”

          Lloyd shook his head. “Nope. I remember sparring with you and then…it’s just blank. Why, did something happen?”

          Kai glanced behind him before replying. “Well, when we were sparring, I accidentally brushed…you know. Your scars. And you went into fit. You were writhing around on deck. Your father looked about ready to kill me. But nothing was physically wrong. it’s like you relapsed or something. It was terrifying.”

          Lloyd took a step back from the Fire Ninja. “I-I’m sorry. I di-didn’t m-mean to–”

          Kai cut him off. “It’s not, your fault, Lloyd. If anything, it’s mine. I should’ve been more careful. Stop apologizing.”

          “But–”

          “Stop. Maybe we should ease up on your training. I don’t want to hurt you again. From now on–”

          “No.” It was Lloyd’s turn to interrupt. “I’m not made of glass, Kai. I’m not gonna break if you push too hard. I’m perfectly able to go on as normal.”

          “Today was proof that you’re _not,_ though!” The Red Ninja raised his voice, but that only made the Green Ninja angrier. He couldn’t ignore this any longer. If he had to prove himself to them, so be it.

          “I said _no_! This is my decision! I understand you want to protect me, but I don’t need it!” He grabbed the edge of the door. “Go away, Kai. Tell everyone that I’m awake and _just fine._ ”

          He slammed the door in Kai’s face.

          He began to pace the shared bedroom. His ‘conversation’ with Kai had left him enraged. He needed to vent out his anger somehow, or he’d explode on the next person he saw.

          Standing still in the dead center of the room, he concentrated, and almost instantly an orb of green energy appeared. He made it bigger, letting his rage flow into the power. He was angry at the Ninja, for treating him like he was broken. He was angry at his father, for not being there all those years. He was angry at his mother, who he’s never even met, for abandoning him. Most of all, he was angry at Scales, for what the snake did to him. Thanks to him, he _was_ broken. He was a disaster. But he didn’t want the pity that went with it.

          Lloyd didn’t even notice how big the sphere had gotten. It filled the entire room. Green light was shining through the windows, through every crack in the wood. Everyone above was bound to notice. He just hoped they wouldn’t come down.

          “Lloyd? Are you alright in there?” His stomach dropped at his father’s voice, but it was too late. He released the sphere, shouting as his energy drained away, and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

          The Overlord was getting restless. The Final Battle was supposed to have happened by now. His impatience was growing.

          _‘The Serpentine have caused more problems than they’ve solved. Why did that old fool ever create them? We would never have had this problem if he hadn’t.’_

He thought back to the first battle, the battle between him and the First Spinjitzu Master, as he was called. The Overlord had been winning, victory was _in his grasp_ , but the old man was a coward. He split Ninjago down the middle, separating the land he’d infected from the pure side. Then he locked him away, stopping the battle and delaying its end.

          And now it was being pushed back further. The Overlord was never meant to win, he knew that, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t give it his best shot. The future was always in flux, a fact he’d learned the hard way recently.

          An explosion echoed through the abyss, powerful enough to shake the shadowy being. He searched Ninjago, looking for the source, annoyance twisting his thoughts.

          _‘Ah. Of course. His power is linked to my prison. No wonder I felt it.’_ He played back the explosion, watching as the Green Ninja released the massive energy he’d collected.

          _‘He should be more careful.’_ The Overlord wasn’t worried about the boy himself. He just couldn’t _stand_ much more _waiting_ if the Green Ninja got himself killed by overuse of his own power before the Overlord was freed.

          He shifted in the abyss, the image fading from his mind. He was so _frustrated_ with this war between him and Ninjago. Naturally, the First Spinjitzu Master filled his mind, enraging him further. Suddenly, the Anacondrai creed popped into his head once more, and a large, twisted grin, contorted the Overlord’s face.

          Only one can remain.

          And it _will_ be _him_.


	10. Chapter 10

          Pythor smacked yet another large leaf away from his face. He was growing irritable. He thought the mountains were bad, but this… _this_ place was awful. It was hot and humid, and clouds of insects were everywhere, buzzing in his ears, and landing all over him. Luckily, the animals that undoubtedly resided in this horrid jungle steered clear of him. He was a predator, after all, and much more intelligent than those that were already here.

          _How am I going to get through? I have no idea where I am, or how to get out!_

_‘Patience, Pythor. You will escape. Use that cunningness I know you have.’_

           Pythor jumped a mile when the voice rang out. _How long have they been watching me? No matter. As much as I hate to admit it, that voice is right. I must think._

He looked around. _What can I use to get out of here?_ All he could see were bugs, plants, and trees. A moment later, an idea struck him.

          _It might be generic, but it’ll do._

Pythor glanced around, looking for a suitable tree, and when he found one, he began to scale it, agilely moving from branch to branch, using his long, flexible, strong tail as support when needed. The other Serpentine tribes may not belong in trees, but Anacondrai were different. They could master anything thrown at them.

          When he got to the top, Pythor poked his head through the leaves and branches, and studied the area around him, the birds’ eye view enabling him to see much farther.

          _I can’t even see the end! This will take longer than I originally thought._

It was when he looked behind him and clearly saw the mountains as if he were still standing on them that he realized why.

          _No wonder! I’ve barely made any progress at all! If I am to make it through, I must move faster and make sure I’m going in a straight line. Otherwise, I’ll be stuck forever!_

Suddenly, images filled his mind. It was of him, swinging on the plentiful vines that hung from the trees through Hiroshi’s Labyrinth.

          _Oh you’ve got to be kidding me._

_‘It’s a way to get around.’_

Pythor growled at the voice. He’d had a feeling those images were their doing.

          _‘Go on. Just think of all the things Ninjago has done to you. Let the hate push you forward.’_

The snake sighed. He was probably going to regret this. He climbed down the tree and tentatively grabbed a hold of the first vine he saw. Leaning back, Pythor gulped once, closed his eyes, and swung forward.

          As soon as his tail left the safety of the branch, he started screaming, his grip tightening tenfold on the vine. When he felt himself begin to slow down, he warily opened one eye, and leapt from his current vine, scrambling to grab a hold of the next one. His momentum carried him forward, and he was soon swinging through the trees, gradually getting better at jumping from one vine to the next.

          Pythor moved through the Labyrinth at a lightning speed. _This was actually a not half-bad idea,_ he grudgingly admitted to himself. A dark laughter filled the air around him.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright! So this story  _has_ been discontinued, unfortunately. I didn't necessarily lose interest, just moved on to other projects before finishing this particular one. I apologize. But hey! I do have good news! Over on Wattpad, a fan of mine there has continued this series, right where I left off. I'll leave a link here.

https://www.wattpad.com/276234483-far-from-over-ninjago-fanfiction-description

So yeah! If you would like to see a continuation, I believe her series on Wattpad goes through all the seasons up to Morro, maybe even Nadakhan. So go check it out! Maybe someday I'll return to this, probably after binging the most recent season, as I am very frustrated with myself after rereading this like  _WHERE"S THE ENDING ME WHY YOU DO DIS_ so yeah. I still remember most of the points I wanted to make on this story, but in the mean time, go check out that Wattpad continuation!

~Discord.


End file.
